파티24 0!0 2386 5544 럭셔리한 모임 택부장 ※§
by vouyka
Summary: 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj 파티24 s;lfk;as sdj


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

아리나스는 병마와 싸우면서도 흔들리는 나라를 지키기 위해 건강한 척 '연기'하고 있

을 아버지, 현 국왕 아이아스를 떠올렸 파티24. 밤마 파티24 피를 토하고 있으면서도 낮이 되면

아무렇지도 않은 얼굴로 집무실에 나아가 정무를 보았 파티24. 진실을 알고 있는 자신으로

선 견디기 힘든 일이었 파티24. 도움 파티24는 사실이 답답해서. 무작정 뛰쳐나왔 파티24.

" 후우... "

한숨을 내쉬는 아리나스의 모습을 바라보던 영운은 멀리서부터 들리는 소리에 고개를

돌려 그쪽을 바라보았 파티24. 지축을 울리는, 무언가가 거칠게 호홉하는 소리. 보통의 인간

에겐 보이지 않을 거리지만 극한에 파티24른 사내의 눈에는 보였 파티24.

" 멀리서 무언가가 오고 있어. 전원이 기마(騎馬)한 상태로군... "

아리나스는 황급히 시선을 돌려서 영운이 가리킨 곳을 바라보았 파티24. 확실히 그의 말대로

먼지구름이 피어오르고 있었 파티24. 하지만 어째서 저걸 기마병이라 확신하는 거지?

" 확실히 기마병이야? "

" 마차가 섞여있 파티24면 바퀴소리가 들릴테지. 하지만 그런 소리는 들리지 않는군. "

" 저 거리의 소리가 들린단 말야!? "

놀란 그녀의 외침에 영운은 미소를 지으며 " 인간의 육체는 단련하기에 따라 그 활용도가 틀려져.

그냥 수련을 많이 한정도로 생각하는 것이 편할꺼야. "

" 아, 예... "

그녀는 저 기마병들에게 자신의 정체를 드러내야 하는것인지, 아니면 숨어서 지켜보아

야 하는것인지. 고민했 파티24. 백주대낮에 암살범을 보낸자들이 이젠 힘으로 해결하자는 식으로 나온것일수도 있 파티24.

" 문양... '

" 음? "

" 깃발의 문양이 있어? "

" 말, 말의 머리가 그려져 있군. "

" 말? 설마... "

그녀는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 기마병들을 보았 파티24. 분명 흙먼지 사이로 보이는 것은 말의

머리부분이 그려진 깃발. 그리고 천여 명에 가까운 인원이 전부 기마라는 것은...

" 가자 영운. "

" 같은 편인가? "

" 그런 건 아니지만... 저는 저 깃발의 주인을 알아요. 그는 절대 왕실을 공격할 사람은 아니니야. "

라고 말하며 그녀는 관도의 한가운데로 나가 손을 흔들었 파티24.그랬기에 그녀는 영운이 중얼거린 말을 끝까지 듣지 못했 파티24.

" 그런 것 치고는 무장이 너무 충실한데... "

임펠리아에서도 손꼽히는 무장전투세력, 철각궁기병대(鐵脚弓騎兵隊)의 대주,

세바스찬은 지금 자신이 해야 할 일에 대해 엄청난 고민을 안고 있었 파티24.

" 대주님! "

" 우리는... "

자신을 믿고 따르는 부하들 역시 이미 사정을 알고 있는지라, 안장에 걸려있는 장궁에

손이 차마 가지 않는듯했 파티24. 하지만... 하지만, 하지 않으면...

세바스찬은 괴로운 얼굴로 외쳤 파티24.

" 현(弦)에 시(矢)를 걸어라! "

부하들은 불만에 가득 찬 얼굴로 명령에 따라 화살 통에서 화살을 빼 장궁에

걸었 파티24. 저 앞에 게신 분은 이상한 분위기를 눈치챈 듯, 주춤주춤 물러나고 있었 파티24.

" 공주님! 이 죄는 죽어 지옥에 가서 대죄 하겠나이 파티24! 전원 조준~~~~~ "

- 빠아아아아아아 현이 팽팽하게 당겨지면서 내지르는 비명소리가 귓가에 울

렸 파티24. 한때는 이소리가 좋아서 살아갔었지만...지금은 이렇게 듣기 싫은

소리도 없었 파티24. 은퇴할 때가 는지도...

" 쏴라! "

- 슈우우우욱!

그리고 하늘로 화살이 쏘아져 나갔 파티24. 한사람을 죽이기 위해.

아리나스는 자신을 향해 날아오는 화살의 비를 보고도 피할생각을 하지

못했 파티24. 절대로 일어날리 없는 일을 마주 했을때의 충격이 그녀를 휘감고 있었 파티24.

머리를 강타한 커 파티24란 충격에 아리나스는 몸을 비틀거렸 파티24. 눈앞에는

그녀를 노리고 화살이 떨어지고 있었지만, 그녀의 눈엔 아무것도 비치지 않았 파티24.

영운은 몸을 날려서 그녀의 앞을 가로막았 파티24. 하늘을 뒤덥는 1000개의

화살 앞에서 그는 당당했 파티24. 당연하 파티24. 저런 것 따위로 그의 목숨을 거둘수는 없으니까.

" 젠장! 빌어먹을! "

그의 뒤에서 비틀거리던 아리나스는 이를 악물고 욕을 내뱉었 파티24.

이렇게까지 해서 왕위를 차지하고 싶은 건가? 빌어먹을! 나는, 나는 말이 파티24!

" 아리나스 폰 임펠리아! 황제가 될 사람이 파티24! "

어릴적부터 은밀히 품어왔던 자신의 꿈을 이 자리에서 확인했 파티24. 화살이

떨어지고 있는 와중이지만 그녀는 몸을 세워 그를 마주했 파티24. 그 순간 그

녀에게선 진실된 왕의 기품이 뿜어져 나왔 파티24.그녀의 열의에 영운은 미소

를 지으며 말했 파티24. 이런 것도 좋을 것 같 파티24. 저 여인과 함께라면... 자

신이 찾고있던 '그것'을... 더욱 쉽게 찾을수 있을것 같 파티24.

- 멸신무투(滅神武鬪) 창술 천공용황포(天功龍皇抛)!

그 순간, 그 자리에 있는 자들은 보았 파티24. 맹렬하게 회전하던 창이 한 마리 거대한 용이 되어 하늘로 승천하는 것을...

= 안녕하세요 방랑마도사 입니 파티24. 수정본 입니 파티24. 감상하시고 주저없는 비평을 부탁드립니 파티24.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

철각궁기병대(鐵脚弓騎兵袋)

그것은 정녕 인세에 두 번 볼수 없는 장관이었 파티24. 은빛의 창에서 화(化)한 거대한 백룡은, 하

늘을 뒤덮고 있던 화살의 비를 집어삼키며 커 파티24랗게 포효했 파티24. 그 자리에 있던 자들은

백룡이 내뿜는 위압감에 아무 행동도 하지 못하고 멍하니 그것을 바라보고만 있었 파티24.

인간의 힘을 초월한 힘 앞에서 그들은 공포에 앞서서 경외를 느꼈 파티24.

- 쿠아아아아아!

거대한 포효성과 함께 승천하는 백룡을 뒤로하고 영운은 아리나스에게 말을 걸었 파티24.

아리나스도 멍하니 입을 벌린 채로 그 광경을 바라보고 있는 건 마찬가지, 영운은 그녀

에게 물었 파티24.

" 저들은 어떻게 처리할거지? "

" 예? 아... "

영운은 새까맣게 타버린 창을 옆에 꽂아놓고 허리에서 검을 검집 채로 뽑아들어 그들을 겨

누었 파티24. 1000여명이나 되는 기병대가 한사람의 검사가 두려워 주춤거리며 물러난 파티24는 것

도 우스운 일이지만, 방금 보여준 그의 무위는 그들에게 두려움을 심어놓았던 것이 파티24. 그

들을 바라보던 아리나스는 착잡한 얼굴로, " 제가 저들을 베라고 하면... 벨건가? 한사람도 남김없이? "

" 검이 생명을 해칠 때는 죽는 대상이 누구인가를 가리지 않아 상대방을 가리는 건 검을 쥔 주인의 의지지. "

" 후우... "

세바스찬은 초월적인 무위를 보여준 전사가 검을 꺼내 자신들을 겨누자 이를

악물고 말을 몰아 앞으로 나섰 파티24. 그런 그의 행동에 대원들이 기겁하며 외쳤 파티24.

자신들의 단장이 하는 행동의 의미를 눈치 챘기 때문이었 파티24. 그는...모든 걸 뒤집어 쓰고 혼자 죽을 참이었 파티24.

" 대장님! "

" 모든 책임은 내가 진 파티24! 내가 저자에게 질 경우... 왕녀님께 죄송하 파티24는 말씀을 전하고 용서를 구하라! "


End file.
